Tenshi No Namida
by Tori Yuki Ichimura
Summary: This is not meant to be a follow-up to 'Angel Eyes' but it's similar in the respect that, well, it was written at some insanely early hour when I was feeling lonely...


**Tenshi no Namida**

**[An Angel's Tears]**

         There's nothing sadder than a crying angel. Believe me, I've seen one. Hot, glistening tears formed at the corners of her eyes and paused for a moment before streaking down her porcelain cheeks only to die on her rosebud lips.

         Perhaps the only thing worse could be _why_ the angel was crying. 'Why' is exactly what I asked myself as I straightened up and looked about the room. Blood pooled in cracks and depressions in the cobblestones. Bodies were strewn across the floor or slouched lifelessly in pews. Crimson stained the intimidating crucifix that hung behind the alter, wet with the blessed wine that had splatter spectacularly when the bullet had struck the crystal chalice the priest was offering.

         She was alone, kneeling at the tainted alter, praying. Blood tinged her skirts and soaked the end of her plait. The harder she prayed, the harder she cried. Soon the blood ran down her face, trickling from her once bright blue eyes. She squeezed those eyes shut, wishing they wouldn't betray her as they did.

         I watched her from the shadows, terrified to move lest I disturb her. I felt horrible, like I was intruding upon some terribly private ceremony. How could I have missed her before? 

         But…I knew what I had to do. I clutched my revolver tightly to keep my hands from shaking and aimed carefully for the spot that would provide the quickest death. With a simple pull of the trigger, I ended the life of an angel.

         To this day, I still ask myself why. Not why did I do it, but why did I hesitate.

         I wasn't trained to hesitate. I was trained to carry out my mission, but I suppose that could have been the one time where my mission was wrong.

~*~*~*~

**Tori: **Sorry for the spaces. I was trying to hold onto the mood a bit longer. No, this was not intended to be a follow-up to _Angel Eyes_, although it's very similar. It does have a lot in common, though, as they were both written on angst trips after waking up alone in the middle of the night. I miss having roommates or friends or pets or… I'm taking the pilots up on their offer to stay at their house. *sigh* I'm going to make an annoying wife, waking up at strange hours wanting a hug. What can I say? I like to cuddle… *looks at clock* It's so early… And to think, I'd usually be having dinner about now…*collapses back into bed and covers face with a pillow* Crazy time zones… *zones out* Yes… blame the time zones…

*cue Trowa's cover band's cd as background music*

**Trowa: **_-And so once again… I'll turn to a friend... Someone that understands… Sees through the master plan… When everybody's gone… And you've been here for too long… The faces are all wrong… Well I guess this is growing up._

**Duet: **Awww… It made Tori cry…

**Quatre: **GROUP HUG!

*someone hits the CD player and Greenday starts up*

**Greenday: **_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road… Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go… So make the best of this test and don't ask why… It's not a question but a lesson learned in time… It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right… I hope you had the time of your life…_

**All: ***cuddled in a big, pitiful, soggy, angsting lump on the floor, sobbing*

**Greenday: **_So take the photographs and still frames in you mind… Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time… Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial… For what it's worth it was worth all the while… It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right… I hope you had the time of your life…_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right…_

_I hope you had the time of your life…_

**Kegawa: ***snaps photo*

Camera: ¥12000

Film: ¥400

Picture Of Heero Crying: Priceless

(oh, and so are the memories…)

~*~*~*~

**Tori: **Ah, I hate being alone. It gives me time to reflect.


End file.
